


High Sea Barnes

by randomfandom0817



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Bar fights, Drinking, F/M, drunk assholes (first part only), setting-typical fights, sword fights, this is a pirate au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandom0817/pseuds/randomfandom0817
Summary: James "Bucky" Barnes and (Y/N) (L/N) are captains of opposing pirate ships. Their adventures as they meet are twists and turns of learning the other maybe isn't so bad as they've been led to believe by their crewmates.





	High Sea Barnes

You sat in your cabin, sharpening your sword while you listened to the thunder rumble outside. You were anchored, no one was going anywhere in this storm. You were just glad you’d been at a pirate port when it hit. 

“Captain,” your first mate said, poking his head in your door. “Can I come in?”

You rolled your eyes. “There’s no one else here, you can drop the formalities, Tony.”

Your best friend smiled and slipped in, closing the door behind himself. “So, you finally go through all the maps Fury left you when he turned the reins over to you?”

“Not yet. He left some coded and I can’t figure them out. Decided to take a break,” you said, lifting up your sword. 

Tony flopped into the chair at your desk, propping his legs up on the surface. “Maybe I could take a crack at it.”

“First off, you know Fury’d riot if he ever found out. Second, get your muddy boots off my desk, were you raised in a barn?”

“No, I was raised in a mansion,” he said, slipping his feet off the desk. “As, I believe, were you.”

You threw him an obscene gesture and tucked your sword into its sheath. “Now’s not the time to analyze our childhoods.” You reached for your cup of water. “That’s after we get drunk enough in the taverns.”

Tony laughed, punching your arm. “So, tomorrow night, then?”

“If these storms keep up. I didn’t hear word of Barnes and his crew docking here.”

“Good. Means I don’t have to worry about running into Rogers.”

“You know, if you and him didn’t have your petty squabbles, our ships would probably be great allies?”

“But he’s insufferable!”

You rolled your eyes at your lifelong friend. “So, you here for a reason, or just to bother me?”

“Just to bother you.”

“Good to know.” You smiled and nudged your friend with your sock-clad foot. “So, you talk with Virginia about joining us when we were docked last?”

“Pepper. And yes, I did. She said she’s think about it.”

“Good. We could use her intelligence on board,” you said, shaking your long hair out of its confines. “And it’d be nice to have another woman around. Wanda and I can use the company.” You heard a knock on your door and saw it crack open. “Ah, speak of the devil! Wanda, what can I help you with?”

“The rain stopped. The crew was wondering if we could go ashore to the tavern.”

You smiled and pretended to think on it. “Hmm, I guess we can. Tell the crew to meet on the upper deck, we’ll discuss who’ll stay behind and watch the ship. We don’t need another crew commandeering our ship.”

“I can stay,” Wanda offered. “I don’t really like the taverns, anyway. Too many creepy men.”

“Alright. Well, the boy stays, too,” you decided with a nod. 

“I’ll stay as well,” Tony offered. “Keep the kids in line.”

You smiled and ruffled his hair. “Good. I’ll have a few others stay behind, too.”

You walked up to the top deck after changing into more civilian clothes. You didn’t need any wandering sailors learning the new captain of The Avenger was a woman. 

“Alright, boys,” you addressed your crew. “We need three more to stay behind, keep things in order.”

“I’ll stay,” Bruce offered. “I don’t feel like going out, anyway.”

“Two more. Or should I randomly assign?”

“I will stay as well,” Nebula offered. 

You thought over the skillsets of those who offered to stay. “Alright. I think we’re okay with just the five. Everyone else, let’s go have fun!” You clapped your hands and threw your arm around Jim Rhodes, one of your closest friends. 

“You and Tony sort through all Fury’s things yet?” he asked you.

“Hey, you know the rules, Rhodey,” you said. “No ship talk on land.”

“Okay, okay,” Rhodey laughed. “How about romance talk? You find your special someone last time we were docked?”

“Please!” you said, shoving him slightly as you walked towards the tavern. “I don’t have time for that, what with being a new captain and all.”

Rhodey hummed. “Excuses, excuses. We all know you’re a romantic, (Y/N). You’ve gotta have your eye on someone.”

“I don’t!”

“Sure.”

“I’m serious, I don’t! Rhodey!”

He laughed and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his side as the two of you walked through the tavern doors with the other members of your crew. 

You walked up to the barman and slammed a few coins down. “Rum. And I  _ will  _ know if you try watering it down on me.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, grabbing a glass and filling it for you. You picked up the glass and made your way to a vacant table. 

You nursed your drink for a while before a man sat down across from you. “Well, what’s a pretty lady such as yourself doin’ in a place like this?” he asked you, his voice slurred. 

“Not sleeping with drunkards like you,” you said, not looking up from your glass. 

“You bitch.” He grabbed your wrist and held a knife to your throat. 

“Hey! Leave the dame alone!”

A dark-haired man held a pistol in his hand, aiming it at the man who had a grip on you. You rolled your eyes.

“Look,” you said, ignoring the cold metal at your throat, “I’m a damsel,” you twisted your wrist free and grabbed the knife from the man, “I’m in distress,” you busted up his nose, “I can handle this.” You knocked the man to the ground. “Have a nice day.” You kicked the man in the ribs for good measure. You grabbed your glass and walked back to the bar to get a refill. 

The dark-haired man watched you go, mouth agape. 

“Who was that?” his blond companion asked. 

“I dunno, Stevie. I dunno.”

“Aw, Buck, is someone goin’ sweet on a tavern girl?”

“What? No! I just… she was amazing, strong. She handled herself with a knife to her throat. I know men who couldn’t do that.”

“Maybe you should go get her name.”

“Maybe I will.”


End file.
